I maghi di Waverly
I maghi di Waverly è una Disney Channel Original Series vincitrice di un Emmy Award.http://www.emmys.com/nominations?tid=123 Emmy Awards 2009 La serie è stata creata da Todd J. Greenwald e ha per protagonisti Selena Gomez, David Henrie e Jake T. Austin, tre fratelli con poteri magici. Trama I maghi di Waverly sono una famiglia appunto di maghi che vivono e gestiscono una paninoteca, la Waverly Sub Station, a Waverly Place, New York. Il padre di famiglia, Jerry Russo, è un ex mago, che dopo aver sposato una mortale, Theresa, è stato costretto a cedere i suoi poteri magici a suo fratello, Kelbo. Egli è anche il maestro di magia dei suoi tre figli, i quali, raggiunta la giusta età, saranno costretti a sfidarsi in una gara di magia per stabilire chi di loro potrà tenere i poteri magici e divenire il mago di famiglia. Justin, il maggiore dei tre, è molto serio e professionale, amante delle regole e dello studio, il che lo rende a volte anche un po' noioso; Alex, la secondogenita, è l'opposto del fratello, in quanto è abituata ad usare la magia solo per i suoi scopi personali, cosa vietata esclusivamente dal padre; infine, Max, il fratello minore, è molto imbranato e scarso riguardo i poteri magici. Le lezioni di magia di Jerry, vengono tenute ogni martedì e ogni giovedì nella tana magica nascosta all'interno della paninoteca, dal quale è possibile accedere al mondo magico. I poteri magici, secondo la legge magica, devono essere severamente tenuti estranei a ogni mortale, anche se durante le avventure dei maghi, i Russo rivelano la propria identità ad Harper Finkle (inizialmente Harper Evans), migliore amica di Alex, e a Zeke Beekerman, compagno di studio di Justin. Durante il corso delle storie, i Russo vengono messi ad affrontare sempre diversamente, delle varie creature magiche, come ad esempio centauri, lupi mannari o addirittura anche vampiri, tra i quali però ci sarà qualcuno, come Mason Gryback o Juliet Van Hausen, che riuscirà a fare breccia nel cuore di uno dei Russo. Molte sfide attendono la famiglia di maghi, nelle quali spicca la lotta con gli angeli o il salvataggio della Terra da un asteroide, oltre alla sfida per evitare che la scuola di magia nel mondo magico diventi un covo di magia nera. Una delle avventure più rilevanti è anche il tentativo di abolizione della gara per scegliere il mago di famiglia da parte della studentessa Stevie Nichols, che aveva già in precedenza perso la sfida, ma si era rifiutata di dare via i suoi poteri a suo fratello, che l'aveva battuta Tutti questi episodi accompagnano la famiglia Russo fino alla gara tra Alex, Max e Justin, suddivisa in tre round alla fine del quale il vincitore risulterà essere proprio Justin. Questi confessa però di essere stato aiutato da sua sorella Alex, alla quale spettano quindi i poteri magici. Non tutto è perduto però per Justin, che viene nominato preside della scuola di magia, mentre Max, ormai persi i suoi poteri, sarà destinato a gestire l'azienda di famiglia, la Waverly Sub Station, di cui lui è felice di tenere. Cast Princiali * Selena Gomez as Alexandra "Alex" Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Secondari * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback (stagioni 3-4) * Dan Benson as Zachary Ezekiel "Zeke" Rosenblatt Beakerman"Smarty Pants", season 2, episode 1 has Zeke in the credits; in "Movies", season 1, episode 9 he is called "Zack". (stagione 1 - ) * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet Van Heusen (stagione 2 -) * Bill Chott as Mr. Herschel Laritate (stagione 1 - ) * Ian Abercrombie as Professer Crumbs (stagione 1 -) * Bailee Madison as Maxine Jones (stagione 4 - ) Ricorrenti * Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous (stagioni 1-2) * Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty (stagioni 2-3) * Fred Willard as Mr. Stuffleby (stagioni 2-3) * Moises Arias as Conscience (stagione 3) * Daryl Sabara as T.J. Taylor (stagioni 1-2) * Andy Pessoa as Alfred (stagione 2) * Lucy Hale as Miranda Hampson (stagione 1) * Skyler Samuels as Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth (stagioni 1-2) * Paulie Litt as Frankie/Joey (stagioni 1 e 3) * Chad Duell as Ronald Longcape Jr. (stagione 2) * Maurice Godin as Ronald Longcape Sr. (stagione 2) * Andy Kindler as Chancellor Rudy Tootietooie (stagione 3) * Octavia Spencer as Dr. Evilini (stagione 1) * J. Evan Bonifant as Jerko Phoenix (stagione 1) * Jeff Garlin as Zio Kelbo (stagioni 1-4) * Gilland Jones as Jenny Majorheely (stagioni 2-3) * Hayley Kiyoko as Stevie (stagione 3) Episodi Cross-over È stato prodotto un cross-over de "I maghi di Waverly" con le serie Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando e Hannah Montana il titolo è I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana. Film Il 28 agosto 2009 è uscito negli Stati Uniti un film basato sulla serie, girato a Puerto Rico, Los Angeles e New York City dal 16 febbraio al 27 marzo 2009. Il film fu visto da 13.6 milioni di persone alla sua prima trasmissione,'Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie' Disney Channels Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie scores 11.4 million viewers arrivando secondo negli Stati Uniti dopo High School Musical 2. In Italia il film è stato trasmesso il 30 ottobre dello stesso anno con il titolo I maghi di Waverly: The Movie. Il 2 giugno 2010 la Disney ha annunciato lo sviluppo di un secondo film ispirato alla serie tv.Disney Orders 4th Season Of "Wizards Of Waverly Place" And Film Sequel All Headline News June 4, 2010 12:49 p.m. EST Tale notizia è poi stata confermata dall'attrice Selena Gomez nel corso di un'intervista. Selena Gomez ha però poi confermato in un'intervista che la quarta stagione è l'ultima della serie e che il film che era in programma è stato cancellato. Ma il 28 luglio 2011, Maria Canals Barrera ha confermato in un'intervista che il progetto per un secondo film sarebbe prodotto. Special nel 2013 Il 27 settembre 2012, la Disney Channel ha annunciato un nuovo Special di un'ora de I maghi di Waverly che sarà girato ad ottobre 2012. Il nuovo special sarà girato a Los Angeles e avrà il cast originale al completo per l'ultima volta. Lo special avrà come produttore esecutivo anche la Gomez, ma non sarà sola, infatti insieme a lei ci saranno anche Vince Cheung e Ben Montanio. Il presidente e direttore creativo di Disney Channels Worldwide, Gary Marsh ha detto anche: «''' Con i rating fenomenali del finale de "I Maghi di Waverly", è risultato chiaro che i fan della serie non erano pronti a dire addio a Selena e al resto del cast. Siamo quindi entusiasti del fatto che il cast abbia accettato di riunirsi per portare ai fan un'ultima grande avventura. '''» Ascolti I maghi di Waverly in USA, è attualmente una delle serie di punta del canale, con degli ascolti che oscillano tra i 3.000.000 e i 5.000.000 (superando anche molti episodi inediti di serie Disney di successo come Hannah Montana), decretandone il successo.http://tvbythenumbers.com/?s=wizards+of+waverly Note La serie ha esordito su Disney Channel il 12 ottobre 2007 e venne vista da 5,9 milioni di telespettatori. La sigla della serie, "Everything is Not What it Seems", cantata da Selena Gomez, vede il cast in uno sfondo computerizzato. Per la visione in Italia è stata tradotta con "Non fare sempre ciò che ti va". A partire dalla terza stagione le riprese sono state eseguite con la tecnica dell'alta definizione.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Disney-Renews-Wizards-1005680.aspx/ Merchandise Soundtrack L'album contenente la colonna sonora della serie tv è stato rilasciato come CD il 4 agosto 2009 sotto la Walt Disney Records. }|autore=Stephen Thomas Erlewine|editore=Allmusic|accesso=3 agosto 2009|data=3 agosto 2009}} L'album include canzoni sia della serie tv che del film. Video game Un videogame basato sulla serie tv è stato realizzato nell'agosto 2009. Citazioni * Negli episodi "Scuola di maghi 1° e 2° parte", Alex dice che Justin, con gli occhiali, le ricorda un certo Larry Zotter. * Nell'episodio "Un salto nel futuro" una ragazza di nome H.J. Darling (che ricorda J.K. Rowling, scrittrice di Harry Potter) scrive 7 libri di ragazzi magici (7 sono i libri di Harry Potter). * Nell' episodio "Il cappello di Merlino" Harper dice ad Alex "anche tu hai un cuore, uomo di latta", che riprende il libro [[Il Mago di Oz]]. Sempre ne "Il cappello di Merlino", Justin è vestito come Ian Solo di Guerre Stellari. * Nell' episodio "Franken-girl", menziona Yoda. * Nell' episodio La scelta di Alex, Justin cerca di convincere due ispettori maghi dicendo loro 'Questi non sono i droidi che state cercando', come Obi Wan Kenobi in Guerre Stellari. Premi References Maghi di Waverly, I Maghi di Waverly, I